Ryuho Takagashi
First Name: Ryuho Last Name: Takagashi IMVU Name: LokiDelaVega Nicknames None Age 10/07 Gender Male Height 6'9" Weight 235 lbs Blood type O+ Behavior'/Personality' * Generally quiet, prefers to keep to himself most of the time * He has a very strong drive to be better * Prefers strategy over brute strength * Tends to be cold and cynical * His mood changes at random Alignment: Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. What district do you live in? District 2 Relationship Single Occupation/Class Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Fighting Style Base Style: Tai Chi or other form of martial art. ''' Chi Form: '''Twilight Chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the most potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the positives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilities and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Chi Base: Mental Chi Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought PROCESS, often reaching higher enlightenment, new thoughts, even patterns, and strategies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and perform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously available. This change is not permanent, and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Weapon of Choice * Dual katanas * Daggers Allies/Enemies None yet that we have discovered. Background Since the death of his mother at birth, Ryuho was abandoned by his father who was later discovered murdered by a local band of thugs. It had been disputed as to the reason he was targeted, but rumors dictated he had failed to pay them for services rendered. Raised on the streets of District 2, Ryuho soon discovered what was meant by survival of the fittest, kill or be killed. He was raised by a local gang in Okinawa for an average of fifteen years since being found. Now at the age of 21, he has become cold and cynical, with little or no respect towards authoritative figures. He has, however, learned to acknowledge those stronger than him and strives to become even better so that no one could dare stand in his way. He is unafraid to fight for what he believes in, but at the same time, he will do whatever it takes to get there. It is uncertain of his IQ level but according to a standard test taken some years ago after being arrested by local police, it has discovered he borders along the lines of an intellectual genius. PeakHuman System * Maximum Brain Capacity * Peak Human Durability Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:NGRPC Category:3rd Gen Category:Gen 3